The present invention relates to a wind-proof umbrella, and more particularly to an umbrella having a primary cover with a centrally defined through hole and a secondary cover detachably connected with the primary cover and having an area sufficient enough to enclose the through hole. The primary cover is supported by outer supporting ribs and flexible ribs. The secondary cover is supported by supporting ribs divergently extending out from the shaft of the umbrella, first linking ribs, second linking ribs and outer supporting ribs. Secondary ribs each are pivotally connected with the first linking ribs so that the secondary cover is able to detach from the primary cover to allow strong air flow to flow through the gap between the primary cover and the secondary cover.
A conventional wind-proof umbrella has a centrally defined through hole in the primary cover. A secondary cover is mounted on top of the-through hole and is movably engaged with the primary cover, such that when strong wind is blowing under the primary cover, the wind will push the secondary cover to move away from the primary cover so as to prevent the umbrella from flip-over.
However, this type of conventional wind-proof suffers several disadvantages such as:
1. Because the secondary is securely attached with the ribs of the umbrella, such that when the wind blows the secondary cover to disengage the secondary cover from the primary cover, the gap between the primary cover and the secondary cover is not sufficient to allow the escape of the wind. A potential flip-over of the umbrella still exists.
2. The structure of the conventional umbrella is weak so that it needs multiple strips to enhance the structure of the umbrella, which increases the cost of manufacture.
3. The engagement between the secondary cover and the primary cover lies on the weight of the secondary cover so that in order to ensure the rain will not seep inside the umbrella, the area of the secondary cover needs to be larger than the area of the through a hole of the primary cover, which needs a lot of fabric to make the secondary cover and thus increases the cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved wind-proof umbrella to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a wind-proof umbrella having a primary cover with a centrally defined through hole and a secondary cover detachably connected with the primary cover and having an area sufficient enough to enclose the through hole. The gap between the primary cover and the secondary cover is large enough to allow the escape of the strong wind so as to prevent flip-over of the umbrella.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a resilient rib to control the movement of the secondary cover so as to ensure the rain will not seep through the joint between the primary cover and the secondary cover.
Still, another objective of the invention is to provide an improved umbrella structure, which is able to fight against the strong wind.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objectives, the primary cover of the umbrella is supported by outer supporting ribs and flexible ribs. The secondary cover is supported by supporting ribs divergently extending out from the shaft of the umbrella, first linking ribs, second linking ribs and outer supporting ribs. Secondary ribs each are pivotally connected with the first linking ribs so that the secondary cover is able to detach from the primary cover to allow strong air flow to flow through the gap between the primary cover and the secondary cover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.